


Mother Knows Best

by novoselics



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Arguing, Dance With Us 2020, Other, mother daughter relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoselics/pseuds/novoselics
Summary: Day 2 of Dance With Us Week 2020 (Relationship Day)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dance With Us Week 2020





	Mother Knows Best

Alyssa Greene and her mother had always had a civil relationship, and most people would assume they were happy as family and had little to no arguments, but usually that wasn’t the case. Until a few months ago, Alyssa wsa content just mindlessly agreeing and doing what had to be done to please her mother, but now, after the prom, she gave up on all of that. Sometimes they would agree on little things, but that was the extent of it. Ms Greene had always suspected something of Alyssa, but prayed it wasn’t true that she was just scaring herself into thinking it. 

“This is why you never should have left  
Dear, this whole romance that you've invented”

She constantly brings up Emma and Alyssa’s relationship and tries to blame Alyssa changing on Emma “tainting her”. But she never awknologdes the fact that Alyssa had always been like that, she was just too afraid to show it, Alyssa had always been intimidated by her mother. Especially after her Dad left, they never spoke of that, it was like he was never there in the first place. But Alyssa supposed that was better than wallowing on the fact that he was once there, but was now gone. It’s better not to dwell.

Why would he like you? Come on now, really!  
Look at you, you think that he's impressed?

Ms Greene used her husband leaving as an incentive to motivate Alyssa, if she kept her grades high, and did what her mother said, Alyssa thought that her Dad would be proud enough and want to come back to them. But that never happened, and with the way Ms Greene talked about Emma and Alyssa’s relationship he’d never want to see Alyssa again. But she was fine with that, if he doesn’t approve of the way she is, she wants no part of being in his life. 

Don't be a dummy  
Come with mummy

Alyssa wanted things with her mother to be better, but that was up to Ms Greene, Alyssa had done the best she could to fix things, even though she wasn’t the one who needed fixing. Then again, Mother Knows Best.

**Author's Note:**

> hey lol, sorry this is so short, i forgot to post it last night because i fell asleep


End file.
